Bella
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Oneshot SB. Ele fora o seu sonho disfarçado de realidade. Mas naquele tempo ela não sabia. Era tudo tão certo, tão natural, como as estações se sucedendo no decorrer de um ano. Ela simplesmente não pensava naquilo como não pensava em respirar...


Bella

Anoitecera e fazia frio.

"Merde! Ninguém vê que preciso de uma cobertor!"

Aprendera com Lestrange que um palavrão na boca de uma linda mulher era como um besouro maldito entre douradas borboletas. Ela era uma linda mulher, um mimo dourado entre placas de latão, portanto só podia dizer palavrões em outras línguas, de preferência o francês e, se possível, declamando, como se fizessem parte de um verso. E então as pessoas ao redor sorririam e comentariam depois como era refinada a jovem senhora Bellatrix Lestrange.

Uma erudita. Uma erudita que, se quisesse, poderia dizer as piores barbaridades em grego antigo, porque só os Black eram obrigados a aprender grego antigo quando crianças. O besouro ficaria irreconhecível, fantasiado das cores bonitas das borboletas, como convém a um besouro entre as borboletas que eram as belas damas da alta sociedade bruxa do Reino Unido.

Dama. Isso ela era aos dezessete anos. Hoje se sentia mais como... bem, não sabia que palavra em francês poderia substituir o palavrão que tinha em mente. Não importava, porque ela sabia como se sentia e ninguém mais precisava saber disso.

Trinta e sete anos. Fora rápido, não? O quão rápido quatorze anos podiam correr? E quatorze anos em Azkaban? Mais três anos e teria quarenta. O silêncio, que agora tomava cada vão da casa, a fazia pensar nisso.

Estava afundada numa poltrona, enrolada na capa cintilante que ganhara de Rodolfo (um presente de boas vindas), com uma garrafa de vinho no colo, sorvendo o conteúdo servido na taça bem devagar. Sua mente se agitava em fazer contas, imaginando o quão depressa chegaria aos cinqüenta anos – meio século de vida. Sentia o próprio frio secular se enredado por entre as tábuas do assoalho e lhe tocando a face como agulhas.

Bellatrix fechava os olhos em devaneios, tentando trazer à mente as imagens de casa onde crescera que ainda tinha nas lembranças. Três meninas sentadas no tapete persa da sala, diante da lareira. Todos os tapetes da casa eram persas e todas as lareiras tinham consoles de mármore italiano, mas ela não sabia o que tinham os bastardos que nunca impediram toda a mansão de parecer gélida. Ela e suas irmãs lhe surgiam como a própria imagem de um trio de pingentes de gelo.

Fazia menos frio no apartamento dele, com as paredes forradas de estopa e tapetes de tiras de tecido entrelaçadas no chão. Ele mesmo escolhera os móveis. Não combinavam muito bem, mas o caos casava perfeitamente com sua personalidade. E veja como estava ficando responsável, até tinha comida na geladeira. Geladeira. Bellatrix se lembrava de ter franzido o cenho para a invenção trouxa mais mirabolante que já vira. Uma caixa gelada. Deviam ir à mansão Black e ver o que era realmente frio.

Não havia tapetes na sala dos Lestrange. Alguém devia tê-los retirado dali e guardado para que não fossem destruídos pelas traças nos quatorze anos em que a casa estivera abandonada. Também não havia fogo crepitante na lareira, ou empregados que ela pudesse mandar irem busca lenha para acender um. Estava escondida, presa mais uma vez. Voldemort estava de volta, Azkaban em breve seria um passado distante. Os bons tempos, enfim, estavam de volta. Então por que estava se sentindo tão mal?

Rodolfo estava fora, e ela se sentia aliviada por isso. Se anos atrás aquele sorriso afetado sempre tentando agrada-la era levemente irritante, hoje só podia ser descrito como insuportável. Era bom poder ficar um pouco sozinha, mesmo que depois de tanto tempo numa solitária em Azkaban ela devesse era estar sentindo falta do convívio com outras pessoas. Nunca fora muito sociável mesmo. E naquele dia então, estava um tanto quanto temperamental. Expulsara todos, um por um, os comensais babões que agora a perseguiam com sorrisos interesseiros e até mesmo os elfos domésticos, mandara toda a corja embora aos berros. Fora! E ficara sozinha. Havia lenha em algum lugar da casa, mas ela não queria se levantar. Podia conjurar um fogo mágico, mas a varinha estava sobre a mesa de chá há uns bons sete passos de distância.

Onde agora? Fechava os olhos e os sons da mobília rangendo podiam se parecer um pouco com vozes humanas.

"Bella."

Que chamado era aquele? Não sabia. Talvez fosse só efeito do vinho. Ou delírio de sua mente. Pouco importava. Era um chamado maldito. Conspiratório. A fazia pensar em sorrisos ingênuos e pesadelos, noites chuvosas e lábios molhados. Ondas se renovando num lago escuro, chegando até a margem com espuma marrom. Indo e vindo num movimento aparentemente repetitivo e igual. Só aparentemente.

"Eu te odeio, Sírius Black", uma frase que passara tanto tempo repetindo, talvez na esperança de que se tornasse verdade. Não odiava. Era um tipo de sentimento contraditório o que a assaltava naqueles momentos em que deixava a mente vagar sem destino.

"Bella."

Tudo já escurecera na sala, menos o retrato sobre o console da lareira.

"Aqui tem que ficar o seu retrato", determinara Rodolfo. Ela quisera discordar, não queria um retrato seu tão visível. Mas ele insistira, num tom autoritário. Às vezes ele era autoritário. O pintor chegou na manhã seguinte e criou na tela sua imagem, usando um comprido vestido branco, no rosto um sorriso alegre, como o de um anjo. A cabeleira esvoaçante e olhos vidrados, nada de seus reais cabelos lisos e sem graça ou de seus olhos negros, completamente sem brilho.

Pairava acima do breu e das sombras, as cores ainda vivas e radiantes, apesar da poeira de quatorze anos acumulada, como um fantasma do que ela já não era mais.

"Meu nome é Bella. Sou você há anos atrás, antes de ele ter te deixado. Foi quando eu morri e você nasceu."

Tinha uma casa imensa, uma coleção de casacos de peles, uma coroa de brilhantes, esmeraldas incrustadas em jóias, um piano de cauda, um colar de pérolas negras, um diamante em forma de coração quase do tamanho de um ovo. Tinha mais dinheiro do que era humanamente possível se gastar numa vida, seus poderes de bruxa chegavam aonde muitos nem sequer ousavam sonhar ser possível.

E tinha aquelas lembranças.

A mais viva era a de seu jovem primo, incumbido pela família de lhe dar algumas aulas de Transfiguração. Naquele tempo em que, de vez em quando, Sirius ainda fazia alguma coisa que os pais pediam. E há de se convir que ela precisava desesperadamente de aulas extras se quisesse seu N.O.M. em Transfiguração.

Oh, sim, Sirius ensinou-a muito bem. E com um interesse tão platônico que logo na segunda aula já não tinham falado coisa alguma, suas bocas estavam ocupadas em atividades mais interessantes que Transfiguração.

"Bella."

Era um nome perdido no tempo para ela. Um nome que se acostumara a ouvir até os sete anos, depois o rejeitara, achando-o doce demais pra si. Voldemort a chamava de Bella, mas era como um pai chamando a filha favorita. Ela gostava de ser a favorita de alguém. Nunca fora a favorita dos pais e nem de ninguém além do Lord das Trevas. Não fora a favorita de Sirius. Ele amava muitas coisas para eleger alguém egoísta como Bellatrix para ser sua prioridade. Mesmo assim, ele a chamava de Bella, ainda que ela fizesse careta e dissesse que não lhe dera liberdade para isso.

"Nunca houve ninguém que merecesse tanto esse nome quanto você", Sirius respondia, sorrindo daquele jeito idiota.

Ele fora o seu sonho disfarçado de realidade – ou talvez seu pior pesadelo, não tinha muita certeza ainda. Mas naquele tempo ela não sabia. Na hora, as pessoas nunca sabem. Nem podem mesmo saber. Era tudo tão certo, tão natural, como as estações se sucedendo no decorrer de um ano. Ela simplesmente não pensava naquilo como não pensava em respirar. Alguém por acaso pensa em respirar?

"Bella".

Bella, aquela garota viva que posara para o quadro, nascera naquela noite, num passeio às margens do lago, e vivera até quando durara aquele amor.

Ela gostava de ser a Bella dele. Gostava, mesmo que ele usasse sapatos imundos, o uniforme todo desarrumado, a cabeleira sem corte. Havia o sorriso idiota e o olhar luminoso. Engraçado como os olhos negros dele conseguiam parecer luminosos. Os dela eram apenas túneis escuros sem fim. Talvez fosse a paixão. Tinha paixão por tanta coisa. Amigos, aprontar, atazanar a vida de sonserinos, quadribol. E havia a enorme e reluzente moto que ela sempre resmungava que ele usava para atrair garotas.

Sirius apenas sorria novamente e perguntava se o que ouvia era uma declaração de ciúmes. Não era, ela insistia. Que ficasse com quem quisesse, pouco lhe importava. Ele sabia que era mentira. Rodolfo acreditava em tudo que Bellatrix dizia, mas Sirius era um Black, e sabia ler a verdade em seus olhos negros.

"Isso é o que tenho a dizer", fora a resposta dele, colocando a mão dela em seu peito largo. A lembrança de sentir aquele o coração vibrante sob a camisa do uniforme até hoje – vinte anos depois – a fazia sorrir.

Se amaram pela primeira vez numa noite quente de outubro, às margens do lago, rolando como crianças que brincam inocentemente na grama. Suas brincadeiras, em verdade, não eram em nada inocentes. Um Black nunca era inocente, nem mesmo ao nascer.

O céu cintilava de estrelas naquela noite e ela se lembrava de terem chegado a se molhar na parte mais rasa do lago. Ele tinha um jeito estranho de conduzir as coisas, uma forma ao mesmo tempo delicada e autoritária que a deixava confusa. E a chamara de Bella depois. Ela respondera rispidamente, como sempre, e Sirius apenas encheu as mãos em concha com um pouco da água barrenta que lhes encharcava as capas e derramou sobre seus cabelos lisos e negros. "Eu te batizo Bella, para sempre minha", anunciara. Bellatrix chegou a pensar que fosse outra de suas brincadeiras, mas ele estava muito sério.

"Se você me ama, é capaz de gritar isso para o castelo inteiro?"

Alguém por acaso pensa em respirar?

Bellatrix Black não pensava. E também não acreditava que ele fosse capaz. Não queria acreditar. Era mais confortável pensar que tudo não passava de uma aventura, que ele dissera aquilo só por dizer. Estava enganada. Precisou que suplicasse para que Sirius não começasse a gritar ali mesmo, com os dois nus no meio do jardim.

"Bella".

Um apartamento minúsculo, num patético prédio trouxa. Foi onde ele tinha ido morar quando terminou a escola. Deixara a casa dos Potter, para onde fugira depois de sair de mansão dos Black. Tanto dinheiro e um sobrenome daqueles pra morar num quarto com banheiro. Isso não diminuía o brilho que ele a fazia sentir dentro de si quando estavam juntos. Rodolfo a conhecera naquela época. Talvez por isso achasse que ela era dourada. Uma borboleta dourada.

Não poderia ser diferente. Sirius era sempre tão cheio de invenções que chegava a afligi-la. Era uma vida maravilhosamente livre a que tinham, cheia de noites sem fim entre aquelas quatro paredes nuas. Era.

"Se você me ama mesmo, grite isso bem alto, para todos os vizinhos ouvirem", ela desafiara certa vez, quando se despediam em frente ao prédio. Saíra correndo quando as cabeças começaram a eclodir nas janelas, curiosas com a gritaria. "Bella, não se atreva a fugir de mim!", dissera ele, assim que a alcançara, agarrando-a pela cintura e lhe silenciando os argumentos com um beijo.

"Bella".

Bellatrix continuara repetindo para si mesma que era apenas uma besteira infantil, que não importava o que Sirius dissesse, nunca passaria disso para ela. Ela ainda não pensava em respirar naquela época.

"Se você me ama mesmo, me leve àquele lugar... Se você me ama mesmo, me compre aquilo... Se você me ama mesmo, largue esse trabalho idiota e venha para mim... Se você me ama mesmo, saia de baixo das barbas daquele velho babão e pare de paparicar o Potter e sua esposinha sangue-ruim... Se você me ama mesmo, venha para o meu lado... Se torne um comensal por mim, Sirius!".

"Se você me ama mesmo, Bella, desista de me fazer abandonar o que acredito".

Não desistiu. Não percebia que ele era seu sopro de vida. Só foi começar a pensar nisso quando o ar começou a faltar.

"Bella".

Nos meses seguintes, Bellatrix ficou noiva e se casou tão rapidamente que houve quem desconfiasse que um novo Lestrange chegaria ao mundo em bem menos de nove meses. Daqueles dias tudo que Bellatrix podia se lembrar com clareza era da imagem do decorador, ditando ordens sobre onde colocar cada um dos objetos daquela casa.

Aquela casa. Uma casa de uma burrice sem tamanho, concluiu. Burra e rica, exorbitante de riquezas. Rodolfo havia aberto um saco de ouro para o decorador se esbaldar nele. E se esbaldou mesmo, distribuindo telas, veludos, musselinas e brocados por onde quer que tivesse a chance. "Tecido indiano", ele anunciava, mostrando a nova cobertura para os sofás. Nem o tecido era indiano, nem os sofás precisavam de uma nova cobertura, eram novos em folha.

E Bellatrix apenas assistira, enquanto o decorador atulhava a casa com todo tipo de quinquilharia, "antiguidades autênticas". Pois bem, os autênticos artistas antigos teriam que trabalhar com uns dez braços cada um pra conseguirem deixar tanta coisa. Mesmo assim ela concordara com tudo. Concordaria até em usar uma peruca vitoriana como lustre...

Tudo não passava de fingimento. Mesinha de chá antiga, feita há três dias, mas com furinhos e ranhuras na tinta que acusavam ter três séculos. Cortinas de luxo. Retinham a luz, mas o frio não deixava de entrar. As mentiras se acumulavam à medida que o tempo a afastava da adolescente cheia de luz e vivacidade que um dia fora.

A maior de todas as mentiras era aquela que a mirava do console da lareira.

"Bella".

Seus olhos negros desviaram do retrato e percorreram a sala. Onde agora? Tinha um diamante em forma de coração quase do tamanho de um ovo. Casacos de peles. Tapetes persas. Piano de cauda. Retrato sobre a lareira. E tinha aqueles trinta a sete anos. O que isso significava? Ainda estava parada diante de Sirius, com vinte anos, vendo-o partir e desistir dela. No fim, o amor que ele tanto gostava de anunciar não fora suficiente para fazê-lo abandonar o discurso politicamente correto. A lembrança daquele dia sempre a fazia se sentir morta, como uma vela que fora consumida por completo e descartada.

"Se você me ama mesmo...".

Não quis ouvir o resto. Achava que não amava mesmo. Talvez não tivesse maturidade para assumir a responsabilidade pelo que sentia. Talvez já soubesse que estava sendo trocada pela crença ingênua de Sirius nas palavras bonitas de Alvo Dumbledore. Sepultou Bella com um prazer quase físico e achou que nunca mais ia ter que pensar no assunto.

Mas não importou o quanto ela se atirasse nas batalhas de maneira quase que suicida, ou o quanto repetisse consigo mesma que sua vida agora era ser uma Comensal da Morte – os ecos daqueles dias juntos nunca deixariam de povoar sua mente.

"Bella".

Ela deveria ter previsto. Sirius Black dissera tantas vezes que a amava e, no fim, abrira mão de seu amor com uma facilidade espantosa. Nunca entregue seu coração a alguém que não vai morrer. Porque os vivos têm o péssimo hábito de causar decepções. Devia ter dado um fim naquilo tudo antes da decepção. Amores bons são os mores mortos.

O som da porta sendo aberta chegou vagamente aos seus ouvidos. Bella estava morta, mas Bellatrix era uma Comensal da Morte e aquele era o dia em que, enfim, voltaria a agir em nome de Voldemort.

Rodolfo veio até ela, quase correndo de ansiedade e falando rapidamente:

- Ele está lá no Departamento de Mistérios. Vamos agora.

Bellatrix sorriu levemente, sabendo que naquele dia se encontraria com ele de novo. Sirius viria salvar Harry Potter. Era a sua chance de enterrar aquele sonho idiota para sempre. Havia sido ingênua há dezessete anos, mas agora ela sabia: amores bons são os amores mortos.

O espectro de Bella a mirou do retrato enquanto Bellatrix se preparava para atravessar as chamas esverdeadas que Rodolfo conjurou na lareira. Agora ela pensava em respirar, observando as nuvens de vapor que saíam de sua boca e serpenteavam em direção ao teto antes de se dissolverem. As pessoas nunca pensam em respirar – até que o ar lhes falta. E então elas querem que o ar deixe de existir, para não terem mais que lembrar o quanto se sentem sufocadas.

Fim.


End file.
